The present invention is directed a climbing wall judging system and more particularly toward a system for automatically judging and scoring the progress of a climber climbing a rock wall in a rock climbing gym.
Since at least the 1980's, artificial structures commonly referred to as climbing walls have been known. They allow indoor rock climbing in urban areas, most of the time in closed areas such as a gymnasium or rock gyms. A climbing wall is constructed of a bearing structure, generally made out of concrete or plywood or other strong material, with surfaces that are generally vertical, but which can also include different structures such as overhangs or inclined walls. Fixed or detachable climbing holds are set on these climbing walls.
The climbing holds are made of various shapes having a first part that is designed to receive the hand or the foot of a climber in order to be used as a support. A second part of the hold, integral with the first part, is usually equipped with a male screw or bolt that attaches to the climbing wall. The difficulty of the progression on the climbing wall comes from the placement and spacing of the holds compared to each other and from the shape of the holds. For example, some may be easy to grasp while others may be more difficult.
On a climbing wall, a variety of climbing routes are established by different color coding of the holds themselves, or by labels that are attached to the wall next to the holds. In competition (or in practice) a climber chooses or is assigned a particular colored route to follow. There may be eight or ten or more holds of the particular color and the climber must use only the assigned colored holds when climbing from the bottom to the uppermost hold of the particular color. Touching a hold of the wrong color during the climb is not permitted.
During each climb, a judge is assigned to watch the climber. The climber loses points or is disqualified if he or she touches the wrong colored hold or falls off the wall. In most competitions, the climber's score depends on the highest hold that he or she properly reaches. Obviously, the highest score is awarded if the climber reaches the uppermost assigned colored hold without touching a hold of a different color. After the climb, the judge records the climber's score at a central place which is commonly a computer system. The judge must, of course, enter the climber's name and his or her score. Because both the scoring and the entry into the computer system are done manually, errors can and do occur. It is also sometimes difficult to find enough qualified judges as numerous climbers may be climbing simultaneously. Even further, the judge's view may be obstructed by the climber's body whereby he or she may not accurately see or may misinterpret an action of the climber.
Indoor rock climbing is also a spectator sport. During the climb, other climbers and friends and family watch as the climber ascends the rock wall. However, in a crowded gym with limited space, the spectators cannot always see exactly how a climber is doing. Their view may be blocked at times and they may not be able to observe the climber's progress.
There is, therefore, a need for a system that automatically tracks a climber and scores his or her results and enters the same in a computer system without the need for a judge. There is also a need for an automatic system that tracks and displays a climber's progress so that spectators can observe the same.